The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors having locking features for latch release collars.
Electrical connectors, such as power connectors, commonly have latches or other securing means to secure the electrical connectors together. For example, plug connectors have a static latch extending therefrom and socket connectors have a deflectable latch extending therefrom. However, the latches make the designs more complicated, costly and/or bulkier. Additionally, to uncouple the connectors, a separate tool is often required to release the flexible latch member to disengage the latches and allow uncoupling. Furthermore, with some designs, the latches may be inadvertently or unintentionally de-latched, causing the electrical connectors to uncouple.
A need remains for an electrical connector that avoids inadvertent de-latching of latches.